1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a package structure of liquid crystal display module.
2. The Related Arts
The products of electronic industry are characterized by being complicated, high value, and fast innovation. A complicated supply chain is often present between manufacturers. For the current style of production and sales of electronic products, the manufacture, assembling, and sales are generally done at different sites. This requires components and semi-finished products of electronic devices to be shipped among different manufactures. In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal display module, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station.
A flow of packaging with a conventional liquid crystal display module package structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. The package box comprises a box body 100, a bottom cushioning structure 300, and a top cushioning structure 500. The bottom cushioning structure 300 comprises a cushioning bottom board 302, two cushioning side boards 304 that are mounted on the cushioning bottom board 302 and arranged at two ends of the cushioning bottom board 302, and three positioning cushioning boards 306 that are mounted on the cushioning bottom board 302 and arranged, in a spaced manner, between the two cushioning side boards 304. The two cushioning side boards 304 are both provided with a plurality of spaced receiving slots 305. The three positioning cushioning boards 306 are all provided with a plurality of positioning slots 307 corresponding to the receiving slots 305. The top cushioning structure 500 that is used in combination with the bottom cushioning structure 300 has a structure corresponding to that of the bottom cushioning structure 300. To set up, the bottom cushioning structure 300 is first positioned in the box body 100. Next, liquid crystal display modules 700 are sequentially fit into the receiving slots 305 and the positioning slots 307. Finally, the top cushioning structure 500 is set on the tops of the liquid crystal display modules to complete packaging.
This package of liquid crystal display module comprises internal cushioning devices that are often made of a material of expandable polyethylene (EPE), which has a high cost and occupies a great amount of storage space during shipping and warehousing. Further, the number it can be recovered and reused is small. Thus, the packaging cost is greatly increased.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing another conventional package structure of liquid crystal display module. In this structure, top and bottom cushioning pieces 300′, 500′ are both made of corrugated boards. Again, this cushioning material occupies a large amount of space, which leads to a high transportation cost, thereby making the expenditure of purchasing the packaging material high. The number it can be recovered and reused is small.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing a further conventional package structure of liquid crystal display module. In this structure, top and bottom cushioning pieces 300″, 500″ are both made of Styrofoam (expandable polystyrene). Again, this cushioning material occupies a large amount of space, which leads to a high transportation cost, thereby making the expenditure of purchasing the packaging material high. The number it can be recovered and reused is small.
Thus, it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide an effective liquid crystal display module packaging device that realizes reduced storage space occupied liquid crystal display module in shipping and warehousing and also overcomes high cost, complicated structure, and insignificant cushioning performance of the conventional liquid crystal display module packaging devices.